


故事里的故事之出逃的表姐夫

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: 另一位表姐和她的家属在Frozen的故事
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 4





	故事里的故事之出逃的表姐夫

又名《Rapunzel表姐和Eugene表姐夫差那么一点就被阿伦戴尔的两熊孩子“坑死”了》

依旧是那个亲戚设定，这次轮到另一位亲戚Rapunzel登场了。😂

“Papa，你能讲个别的故事吗？我听你那个高塔故事都听够了！”小女孩不耐烦地甩着她的小脚丫。  
也不知道怎么回事，小丫头就是不爱穿鞋子，Eugene看着这个缩小版的Rapunzel，想起当年那个赤着脚丫和自己出塔的少女。摇摇头宠溺地笑了，小丫头调皮捣蛋已经从他膝盖上滑了下去，再次捞起来抱在怀里，“好啊，爸爸跟你讲，当年我和你妈妈'吵架'的故事。”  
“啊？你居然和妈妈吵过架？你说过永远不会让妈妈伤心的。”鼓起脸颊，小姑娘“愤怒”地盯着Eugene。  
“哈哈哈，不是真的吵架啦！”Eugene连忙掐灭孩子的“怒火”。“其实，那只是我们太爱彼此害怕分离……”

“姐夫，您能别叹气了吗？您再叹下去，气都可以累积起来将信送给表姐了。”  
我错了，我真的错了，我以为不去城堡不遇上Anna表妹能逃过一劫，没想到遇上这个Elsa表妹也够我受的。  
“你能别用您吗？搞得我十分老一样。”我也无情地反驳回去。  
我从Rapunzel的国家逃到了阿伦戴尔，嗯，逃不准确，我只是来散心……好吧我承认我是在逃避。我不去城堡是因为我知道Anna表妹一向雷厉风行，想到什么就做什么。我如果一坦白，以她那个熊劲儿，绝对会把我“扣押”起来并通知Rapunzel，我不想Rapunzel受到这样的惊吓，好吧，我其实现在也在吓她，哎……  
“这是今天的第101口气。姐夫，能告诉我你和表姐究竟发生什么事了吗？叹气是解决不了问题的。”  
“Elsa，你跟Anna吵过架吗？”问完我就觉得我犯蠢了，她两怎么可能吵架，她们恨不得长到一块儿去。  
“有过。”在短暂回忆后，她给出了这样的回答。  
“什么时候？”  
“当年我的加冕典礼，姐夫你当时和表姐也在。”  
噢，我想起来了，Anna那天执意要嫁给一个刚见面没多久的家伙，结果两姐妹短暂吵起来，Elsa当场暴走，把整个国家都给冻了。想起来我还打冷颤，那冰封千里的感觉真是透心凉。  
“但我和Rapunzel的情况和你们不一样。”  
“不一样，也一样。”  
这妹妹到底在说什么哲学的问题，把我也搞糊涂了，算了，让我在这北地的森林里好好静静吧！  
“姐夫，要不我送你去城堡吧，我这北地实在没什么好招待你的。”我看着Elsa脸上的笑就觉得冷，她这是把我当成猎物送去城堡由Anna来决定我的“生死”，我可不去。  
“我知道你不去城堡是怕Anna通知Rapunzel表姐，但你就不怕我直接把你冻住然后送回去吗？连通知都不用了。”  
大意了，我忘了她是谁，她是那个熊的不得了的Anna的姐姐，还是那个天不怕地不怕的Rapunzel的表妹，她们在苏格兰还有个敢把老妈变成熊的亲戚，我为什么会觉得她不会干出出乎意料的事？  
“那你把我冻起来吧，说不定还能永恒。”一提起永恒我就又想起那个横亘在我和Rapunzel之间的矛盾了。  
什么都逃不出这个聪明人的眼睛，她仅仅通过我的表情变猜到了一二，不久就看见她用冰造出了一朵花，冰花就这样立在红色的落叶中。是那朵花，救了Rapunzel和她妈妈的花，也是给Rapunzel带来18年禁锢的花，现在也是它，让我和她第一次起了矛盾。  
北地人热情地用他们自酿的酒招待我，我借酒消愁，很快就在这充满自然之力的地方醉过去了。  
第二天我醒来，居然还在北地，我以为趁着我醉了她会把我绑去城堡。不过也快了，我不信她没通知Rapunzel，Rapunzel来阿伦戴尔只是时间问题。  
Elsa当然通知了Rapunzel，并且通信速度是其他方式的数百倍，这个时间比我想象的快了太多。一阵风带来了Rapunzel到来的消息，我以为是Anna让Elsa带我去城堡，没想到她告诉我，Rapunzel要去阿塔霍兰。  
“那是什么地方？”看Elsa的表情这不是个什么好地方。  
“魔法之源，历史之流，那里能找到你想要的真相。”  
Rapunzel果然想要消除那朵花给她留下的痕迹，她害怕魔法根植于身体让她变得和那朵花一样永生。为此我们发生过争执，我们不止一次争吵关于是否要继续探寻这个魔法，这次跑到阿伦戴尔，就是我想我们双方需要时间冷静。  
“会有危险吗？”  
“去阿塔霍兰，必须穿越一片暗海，我们的父母就是当年……”  
“我要阻止Rapunzel。”等不了她说完，我连忙往暗海那边赶，热心的北地人借给我驯鹿，在这里长大的驯鹿熟悉北地，很快驮着我跑到了暗海边。  
Rapunzel的船已经起航，我正一筹莫展时，突然一阵风把我刮向了船，我以一个极其不雅的姿势掉在了甲板上，顾不上疼痛，我就冲进船舱寻找。  
Rapunzel在里面，趁着船还没有驶进最危险的地方，我要去调转船头，Rapunzel果然又和我站在“对立面”。  
看着Rapunzel那坚毅的神情，我知道我拦不住她，就想当年无论怎样都拦不住她要出那个塔一样。好吧，那我就陪她一起穿越暗海。  
很快船舱开始剧烈晃动，海水开始灌入，我知道我们遇见了Anna和Elsa父母当年的情况，也许我两也会葬身在这片暗海，我紧紧地抱住Rapunzel。  
“Eugene对不起，我真的不应该那么执着于那朵花的魔法，但我只是怕，怕我得到这无用的永恒而你却注定要随时间离开。”Rapunzel终于哭出来了，这是我们发生争执后我第一次看她哭。  
“没关系，其实我也有错，我不该生气，应该好好解释我怕的并不是死亡，而是与你分别。但分离是注定的，即使你没有获得这朵花的永生我们将来也会有一刻会分离，但我还是感谢与你相遇，至少在那个分别到来之前，我们是一直在一起的。”  
“Rapunzel，you are my new dream ！”  
摇晃突然停止了，乌云密布的天空也突然晴空万里，风暴就像突然不存在一样，暗海归于平静。  
我和Rapunzel来到甲板，看见船不远处的海面上停着一匹马，还不是普通的马，通体透明，是水，那马居然是水形成的。Elsa和Anna正共骑在那匹马上，Elsa的前面还坐着那个小雪人，Olaf，我记得那个雪人。  
“这到底怎么回事？”我紧紧搂住Rapunzel的肩膀，生怕下一刻暴风雨又来了。  
水马来到甲板，她们三个下马后，水马直接退回了水里。Anna很是抱歉地说：“Rapunzel，Eugene，其实这都是Elsa施的小法术。”  
“不，这是Nokk玩的小把戏。”  
突然那匹水马的头从海里冒出来，我感觉它在怒视。  
“咳咳，好吧，是我让Nokk引起的这场风暴，但主意是Anna出的。”  
“Elsa，不是你在信里说的吗？”  
两位，受到惊吓的是我和Rapunzel，你俩到是在这里甩起了锅，合着我和Rapunzel在里面经历生死，你两个丫头片子在外面看？  
她俩也意识到这种跑若无人的“争吵”不礼貌，于是向我们解释。  
“表姐表姐夫别生气，其实在表姐夫来的那天晚上Elsa就去阿塔霍兰找到了原因，不过你们两人的问题真的只能你们两人自己解决，我们帮不了，所以才想到了这个办法，人在极度危险的情况下才会明白自己最爱的是谁。虽然Elsa能控制住不会出现危险，但让你们受到了惊吓实在很抱歉。”Anna吐吐舌头，一副调皮样，我和Rapunzel难道还能真生气不成。  
“两位是想亲自去阿塔霍兰找寻，还是由我来告诉你们我在那晚看到的真相。”  
“我们要去亲自看看真相！”我和Rapunzel同声说道。  
但我后来后悔了，早知道就让Elsa直接告诉我真相了，这阿塔霍兰原来还会把历史再重演一遍，我和Rapunzel当年的冒险被冰幕一一还原，自己看自己当年放天灯唱情歌真的很不好意思。当然，这两位和她们牵着的Olaf可是看得很高兴。  
最终我们看到了真相，那朵花的魔法都在Rapunzel原来的头发里，在我当年割掉的时候，她与那朵魔法花的羁绊就已经断掉了，救活我的眼泪就是魔力最后的释放。也就是说现在的Rapunzel已经和魔法没有任何关系了。  
“其实已经无所谓了！不管那朵花赋予我永生也好，没有也罢，只要能和Eugene在一起，在生死分离来临之前，我们都是幸福的。”  
“Rapunzel”  
像是料到接下来会发生什么一样，Elsa伸手遮住Olaf的眼睛，并且“友情”提醒：“这一幕也将被阿塔霍兰记录，下次两位再来的时候就会多一个故事。不过就算不在阿塔霍兰，可能还是会被记录下来。”  
我有点受不了这表妹了，嘴太“欠”了！  
“Rapunzel表姐。”Anna抓着Rapunzel的手，“有一个愿意和你一起穿越暗海的人，他一定是爱你的。我们的父母在遇难前也像你们当时那样抱在一起，我想这就是相爱之人在遇到危险时本能的选择。”  
“并且这世上真的有永恒的存在，那就是爱！”Olaf这小雪人还满嘴的哲学，跟那个在北地讲哲学的那位还蛮像的。  
这本来就是一次突然造访，所以我们没有在阿伦戴尔多做停留，不久便踏上了返回的船。  
“这么突然来打扰你们真的麻烦了！”我和Rapunzel向两位表妹道歉。  
“没关系，欢迎你们以后也常来，可能下次还会带来一位小侄女。”  
Elsa你这嘴还真是不想饶恕我，句句说在点上。不过一想起在阿塔霍兰，Anna突然幽怨地吐槽：  
“有的人，明明有个愿意和她一起穿越暗海的人，她却选择把人推开，看看人家Eugene姐夫一把把人抱住！”  
哈哈哈，Elsa当时的表情特别像吃饭吃到了沙子，东西塞在嘴里吐也不是咽也不是。你也有今天！

“wooo！我也要去阿伦戴尔见识魔法！”  
“可以啊，等我们下次去拜访的时候，你就可以看见最壮观的魔法，还会见到Olaf哥哥。”Eugene慈爱地摸着女儿的头发，褐色的头发，和Rapunzel一样。  
“我觉得我们的天灯也很壮观！”小姑娘说完就进入了梦乡。  
小孩子总是睡得快，Eugene给她盖好被子轻轻地关上了门。  
“你又讲那些老掉牙的故事了！”  
“这次没有，我讲的阿伦戴尔的事情！”  
“你下次可以给她讲讲Elsa和Anna的故事。”  
“你提醒了我下次讲什么。”  
“那你有新的讲了，我刚刚才读了她们寄来的信，Olaf去上学了，第一天就引起了阿伦戴尔交通瘫痪……”

后记：那个姐夫，你的故事里是不是少了人啊？  
Eugene：没少人啊，Elsa表妹，Anna表妹，还有我的大侄子Olaf，她们家就这三口，我漏了谁？

话说问题来了：是"you are my new dream !"浪漫，还是"do you want to build a snowman?"浪漫？


End file.
